Searching for Comfort
by modernxxmyth
Summary: A JSK oneshot I wrote last night, taking place from the middle of 2x09 What Kate Did. AU.


Title: Searching Comfort  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Sawyer/Kate, though probably a little bit Sawyer/Kate biased towards the end. It's got some good moments with both pairings.  
Summary: I was daydreaming during Algebra yesterday and came up with this AU one-shot. It begins at the Jate comfort scene in WKD which takes place just before the kiss.  
Warnings: None that I can think of...  
Status of fic: Completed  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: This is a one-shot and only a one-shot. That ain't gonna change. Reviews are appreciated greatly.

**

* * *

**

**Searching for Comfort**

Kate was struggling with him, trying to wrestle out of Jack's grasp. "Let go of me!" she cried. Sure, he was trying to comfort her, but she wanted him to let go. The memories were flooding her mind, blurring her vision. All she could see was the pain of her past. And Jack was touching her, still holding on tight. "Don't!" she hit him just hard enough to make him let go. She knew she'd feel bad about it later, but right now she didn't care. She had to get out of there. Tears stream down her face as she flashes him a slightly apologetic glance and runs swiftly away.

Kate sat in the chair in the corner of the hatch, in the same spot she had spent so much time the past few days. Sawyer was asleep in bed, which was probably a good thing. Her face was still stained with tears, and her eyes puffy, yet she no longer cried. She simply thought. About everything. When Jack had grabbed her and made her stay, against her will it brought up a few memories she would have much forgotten. Kate knew that Jack was the last person that would ever hurt her in that way, of course, but painful memories had a way of blinding her from the truth, and in that moment when he grabbed her, she _had_ to get away.

She sat there in silent for several moments, simply remembering what she'd tried to desperately forget so many times before. It was useless, she knew. The memories of the painful night would never leave her, as much as she'd like them to. They'd stay with her forever. Eternally.

Jack walked into the room and found Kate sitting in the chair, several feet from Sawyer's bed, staring at his sleeping form, but obviously not really seeing him. Her eyes had the glazed over quality of a person deep in thought. Jack let out a small, interrupting, cough and she quickly snapped out her trance, wiping away the stray tears from her cheeks.

"Hey," Jack spoke.

"Hey," she replied quietly. There was a moments silence, and she continued, knowing the topic was inevitable, "Listen Jack….I'm sorry about earlier. It was just that…well….It's not your fault or anything, you were only trying to help, but…when you grabbed me, you wouldn't let go of me…when I asked you to…and it reminded me of something that I didn't care to be reminded of," she finished with a chocked sob.

Realization dawned on Jack's face. "Oh…I'm sorry I reminded you of something like that. I didn't mean to—"

Kate interrupted him, "It's okay. You couldn't have known."

Jack simply nodded, not knowing what to say. He wanted dreadfully to go over to Kate and to hold her, to comfort her in her time of need, but knew that wasn't possible. It would be a horrible mistake on his part.

He gave her a sad look, "Do you…want to be alone?" Kate nodded meekly in reply, and he left the room, sending her one last regretful glance as he left.

As much as he wanted to, he realized, he couldn't save her from this.

Kate remained in the chair after Jack left, and the tears came again. She took a couple moments to try and compose herself, and then let out a tired sigh of defeat. A few seconds lapsed, then she heard movement from Sawyer's bed. He was awake.

Sawyer called out to her, with obvious concern in his gaze, "Hey, come here."

She went to his side attentively, resting an arm on the side of his bed. Sawyer placed a hand on hers as a sign of comfort. "You okay?" Kate smiled sadly at him and nodded. "How long have you been awake?" she asked suddenly.

"Long enough," he said shortly.

Kate looked down. After a moment, she moved up onto his bed, sitting next to him, letting out a yawn of exhaustion.

"You should really get some sleep, Freckles. When was the last time you slept?" said Sawyer.

Kate let out a small laugh. "A couple days ago."

Sawyer gave her a smug, knowing look. "I wonder why that his," he drawled. "Well, you oughta get some sleep darlin'."

A flicker of fear shadowed Kate's face momentarily. She shook her head. "No….I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I…I don't want to. After all these thoughts of the past, I'm just going to start having nightmares again."

Sawyer offered her a smile, trying to lighted the mood. "Well, _hell_ sweetheart, why didn't you say so? You could always sleep next to me!"

Kate chortled. "No thanks."

They were quiet for a long time after that, and sleep began to overcome Kate. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, still leaning up against the back of Sawyer's bed.

The nightmares began to come and Kate jerked away suddenly. She wiped a few stray tears away furiously and glanced down at Sawyer, who appeared to be asleep.

A few moments later, despite what could be considered her better judgment, she laid down next to him, snuggling somewhat close, seeking comfort. Sawyer gently wrapped his good arm around her and the pair both fell asleep.

No more nightmares came that night.


End file.
